<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youth by SyverneSien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671168">Youth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien'>SyverneSien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dream Smp, Experimental Style, Gen, Jordan is Tubbo's dad :), Legends, Loss of Parent(s), Realm of Mianite, also Puffy is Captain Capsize's alt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Boy, when I left you you were young</i><br/><i>I was gone, but not my love</i><br/><i>You were clearly meant for more</i><br/><i>Than a life lost in the war</i><br/><br/>They tell Tubbo stories of his father, the Captain.<br/><br/><i>I want you to be happy</i><br/><i>Free to run, get dizzy on caffeine</i><br/><i>Funny friends that make you laugh</i><br/><i>And maybe you're just a little bit dappy</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Maron &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo never knew his father. Just his title. He’d always thought it so vague, so unhelpful, that nobody could possibly know who he was or help Tubbo find him. The Captain, that was Tubbo’s father. Where Tubbo had grown up, it was always about him, not his father. Pity for the orphan, shame they couldn’t help him. Nobody knew who the Captain was or where to find him, and only the quietest of whispers told the tales of a legendary seafarer, most likely lost in a storm. Tubbo assumed for most of his life that both of his parents were dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tubbo arrived at the Dream SMP, he was shocked to discover that not just one or two people, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>everybody</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew the Captain… and most of them had even met him before. And they were shocked to hear that he was the Captain’s son. Tubbo also quickly found out that many of their stories were different, with a slight overlap in some places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s story was of a great storyteller, a man who raised and razed castles and kingdoms with words, who orchestrated battles and vengeance with fervour. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fallen Kingdom,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was him. Fallen Kingdom, Take Back the Night, Dragonhearted… there were songs, too, but he didn’t sing them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo had heard those stories before, without knowing who their author was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know if they’re true, but I like to think they are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur told Tubbo of a joyous, generous man, with a sense of humour that Wilbur had never anticipated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I helped him take out AntVenom,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilbur told him proudly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>after I pranked him with doors. He gave me all the doors and redstone back, plus ten diamonds for absolutely no reason at all. And, you know- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilbur laughed,</span>
  <em>
    <span> -when I did the door prank on AntVenom, I hid the doors inside of a dick someone built on AntVenom’s roof. Do you know who built it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo shook his head but knew what was coming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your father. Your father built an obsidian roof dick on his best friend’s house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno described the Captain as humble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He always thought I was stronger than him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno explained, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even though he could beat me in a fight any day. He wasn’t a coward, Tubbo, but he didn’t believe in his own strength. He always thought that he needed help from his friends, even when he didn’t really want it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno paused, looking thoughtful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I had been able to prove him wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt’s version of Tubbo’s father was a determined businessman, a former pirate with a love still for treasure, and a man intent on toppling Schlatt’s empire of wealth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I had Schlattcoin established and business was booming,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Schlatt said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but then along came the Captain with his Eggcoin trying to take all of my thunder. It was shit! It was just an egg! But he tried, god damn he tried, and especially when he teamed up with my other competitors…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Schlatt shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse the Captain and AntVenom. Fuckin’ stal lovers.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo didn’t want to ask what ‘stal’ was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil and Niki, together, talked of a competitive hero and supportive friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When his team lost, he always took all the blame,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Phil said with a sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And when his teammates were down, he was the one to encourage them to keep going. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Niki nodded as Phil spoke, seconding all of his statements.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He never won the contests, though. He didn’t want that glory. He just wanted to be a friend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They both seemed forlorn, reminiscing about times gone by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream painted a picture of a forgotten man, not getting the recognition he deserved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was a hero, Tubbo. He meant so much to so many people,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream explained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And yet history has neglected to say his name. The Captain, only tales of the Captain. They call him a distant hero who never stayed anywhere for very long. He was a good man, your father. He was not just a title scrawled in the margins of history books.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When Tubbo asked what his true name was, Dream shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not for me to tell, Tubbo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo didn’t understand Dream’s logic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Connor and Captain Puffy arrived, Tubbo pulled out his old notebook in which he kept a record of everything he’d been told about the Captain and rushed to welcome and then question them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor’s story was a mix of Wilbur’s and Schlatt’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was Schlattcoin’s main competitor,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Connor told him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but a really great guy. I’m glad I never had to actually fight him - the only one who ever beat your father in a fight was AntVenom. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo hadn’t heard this part before and leaned forward, enraptured. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t prank much, but when he did, they were great. He wasn’t the fastest engineer, but he built some great drop pits. And I still…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Connor tilted his head up with a fond smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I still think about the time he changed Carson’s ‘Truck Month’ sign to say ‘McLaren Month’ instead. He did that kind of thing all the time, yet nobody ever expected it from such a grand hero, y’know? He was a lot more human than the stories make him out to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tubbo came to Puffy, she asked him why he wanted to know. Tubbo explained that the Captain was his father and he’d never known him, and was gathering stories from those who had. And Puffy started to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she had calmed down, with Tubbo comforting her, Puffy told a tale that Tubbo had never heard before from anyone. In this narrative, the Captain was a young man, sworn to the goddess of balance and dedicating his life to upholding her ways. Throughout the story, Tubbo wondered how Puffy knew it because she never mentioned herself, but he didn’t want to interrupt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Syndicate, Jericho, Firefox.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Unfamiliar names. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mianite, Ianite, Dianite. Captain Capsize, Skipper Redbeard, Furia.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo laughed when she told him about Dianite’s top general being annihilated with cow wands, and listened sadly when she told about Capsize’s unfortunate end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They saved Ianite,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and then disappeared into the void.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo opened his mouth to speak, but Puffy held up her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not finished.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another world, another story. Ruxomar, with its own alternate versions of the heroes and their friends - ‘alts’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The dead pirate, the one your father loved dearly… in Ruxomar, that pirate was me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Puffy explained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He told me everything about his old world.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then she went on, telling the sorry tale of Ruxomar from her perspective - the tyranny of Mianite, Dianite’s assassination, the disappearance of Spark, Jeriah, Mot, and Alyssa, the arrival of the heroes from the sky… then her voice began to shake the more she explained. Andor’s imprisonment and torture. Helgrind’s banishment to the Nether. The murder of the Ianitas. Tubbo listened with horrified fascination as the story got worse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruxomar was destroyed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Puffy murmured, her hands quivering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We tried to escape back to the old world, where your father and his friends had come from. But not all of us made it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who didn’t make it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo asked quietly, fearing the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Syndicate and…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Puffy hesitated, </span>
  <em>
    <span>...your father, Tubbo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But everybody else met him </span>
  </em>
  <span>after</span>
  <em>
    <span> this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo pointed out,</span>
  <em>
    <span> so he must still be alive, he couldn’t have-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Puffy interrupted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m getting there, Tubbo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo fell silent and Puffy continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The gods told us that they couldn’t reach Syndicate nor the Captain. All they could see was an image of islands,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Puffy said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I swore to find them and bring them home.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn’t stop to explain the details, but Tubbo knew she must have been searching for years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t found them yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re still looking?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m staying here for now, but I’ll be leaving again in half a year or so.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You could come with me and we could find your father and his friend together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo agreed eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it turned out, they didn’t need to. A few months later, in the dead of winter, whilst a blizzard was raging, they found a man out in the snow. A man clad in a crimson and white coat, with neat black hair, and red sunglasses hiding his blue eyes. A man who introduced himself as Captain Sparklez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Captain?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo called tentatively, taking a step away from Puffy, who was crying. Sparklez looked away from Quackity and Eret, who both didn’t seem as if they’d realized who the man was yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you </span>
  </em>
  <span>the</span>
  <em>
    <span> Captain?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sparklez scratched the back of his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, people have called me that before,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s what they write me down as in books… so yes, I suppose I am the Captain.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He regarded Tubbo with a puzzled expression, as if he knew Tubbo but couldn’t remember why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My father was the Captain,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sparklez’s jaw dropped and he breathed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Tubbo ran forward and threw himself into his father’s arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure exactly why I was motivated to write this, but I'm happy with how it turned out!<br/>Get Jordan on the Dream SMP 2020 :)<br/>Anyway, I write MCYT stuff, feel free to check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading!<br/>(Also title and summary stuff from Youth by Glass Animals which has huge Jordan and Tubbo vibes)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>